


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Kelly was a bundle of nerves. He drummed his fingers on the bar as he waited. The guy was late. If he was lucky, maybe he wouldn’t even show.   
He felt like he would throw up. Why couldn’t he calm the fuck down? He had a nice suit on, was in a fancy hotel waiting on some rich guy who he could probably seduce anything out of if he really turned on the charm.   
This was a hell of a lot better than letting some piece of shit toss him around in some dirty back alley. But he had a lot more riding on this going well, than some alley tryst. Liam would have his ass if he screwed this one up.  
"By the pricking of my thumbs"  
Kelly startled at the quietly spoken words. He blinked at the man sliding onto the bar stool next to him. He looked to be in his fifties, steely grey hair, eyes that dark shade of brown they were almost black. Not a bad looking guy at all. and he was looking at Kelly expectantly.  
Oh, right he was supposed to respond to the guy’s greeting. Apparently the man was paranoid about anyone knowing about his extracurricular activities, so he always sent ahead some ridiculous one liner that only his date for the evening would know to respond to.  
"Something wicked this way comes" Kelly replied.   
The man nodded and smiled at Kelly, his eyes flitting up and down his body in appraisal. Kelly resisted the urge to roll his eyes at all this. But Clancy had drilled into him the need to go along with whatever weird thing the client needed him to do.   
"You are indeed as spectacular as Liam described. Truly remarkable"   
"Thank you" Why was the guy buttering him up? This was already a done deal. The seduction routine really wasn’t necessary.   
"Would you like a drink?"   
"Sure" Maybe some good hard liquor would help him calm those nerves.   
The man leaned in “What would you like?”   
Kelly opened his mouth to reply when loud female laughter, complete with very un-lady like snorting reached his ears   
"Oh my god Nick! Stop, stop! You just made me snort in public!"   
Nick was a pretty common name but Kelly’s eyes moved passed the man practically breathing in his face and down the bar to where a woman was sitting, her bare back facing Kelly, her shoulders shaking as she laughed at whatever the man sitting next to her was saying.  
Oh shit, Kelly barely breathed as Detective Nick O’Flaherty’s stupid pretty face came into view. What the hell was he doing here?  
"Are you alright?"   
Kelly re-focused on the client’s face. Get it together Abbott! He could not mess this up because some detective with stupid ginger curls and dumb freckles happened to be here right now.   
"Whiskey. i’ll take a whiskey" he blurted out  
The man’s brow furrowed but he ordered two whiskies.   
Kelly’s eyes focused on Nick again and this time the man’s eyes were also locked on his. fuck fuck fuck. He grabbed the whiskey and downed it in one fiery go.   
"Excuse me" He told the client who was looking at him as if he’d lost his damn mind, mouth a gape. "Bathroom break" He hopped off the bar stool and headed in what he hoped was the direction of the restrooms  
*******************************************  
What the fuck was Abbott doing here? And who the hell was he with?  
Nick watched the man’s retreating back until Leisel snapped her fingers in front his face.   
"You with me O’Flaherty?"  
"Yeah, i just think i saw someone i know" Shock was still reverberating through his system at spotting Kelly across the bar. More so because the man was wearing a suit. What the hell was going on here?  
He was on his feet before he could think twice about it “Be right back”  
"Nick, what the hell!"   
He smiled at his friend “I really need to…go do a thing. You can fend for yourself for a few minutes right?. Besides,” Nick waved across the bar “Blondie’s been eyeing you since we got here. I’m being a real wing man here and removing myself from the equation”   
Leisel squinted “Dammit, is she cute at least? Can’t see a damn thing that far without my glasses.”  
" Totally hot. I wouldn’t steer you wrong. Be right back" Nick blew his friend a kiss as he hustled off to the restrooms.  
As he banged into the bathroom Kelly jumped from his place at the sinks.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick demanded  
Kelly held up his wet hands “Pretty self-explanatory detective”   
God the man looked good in that suit. And Nick knew just what was under all that expensive cloth. Thanks to that photo Kelly had sent him all those weeks ago. All those lithe, hard muscles on display had haunted his dreams every night.. He hadn’t heard a peep out of Kelly since then. Had not seen the man at any of his usual working spots.  
And now he was here at this hotel with some strange man, ignoring Nick as he yanked tissue paper from the dispenser to dry his hands.   
"I’m going to ask again why are you here?"  
Kelly met his gaze head on “Why do you think i’m here? I think you’re smart enough to figure it out.”  
Shit, of course. That man must be a client. But since when did Kelly do the escort thing?  
"Are you shitting me right now? I could have you both arrested" he growled.   
"I don’t think so detective. I’m just here on a date, pretty harmless really. And you can’t prove otherwise"   
"A date?” Nick spat out “Is that what we’re calling it now?”  
Kelly shrugged “Yes, detective. Even us sex workers need a little fun of our own every now and then”   
Nick recoiled at that. Yes he was well aware of what Kelly was, but to hear him just shrug it off like it meant nothing….like it was not a big deal.   
"Don’t send me anymore messages Abbott, i mean it!"  
Kelly grinned “Been awhile since i sent one of those huh? You want me, but you hate yourself for that” Kelly shrugged “You know what that sounds like? Your damn problem.” Kelly tossed the paper in the trash and reached for the door. “Can’t keep my date waiting any longer”   
Nick’s hand was on Kelly’s arm before he thought better of it. He should just let the man go. What the hell did he care if he had a client waiting for him? He should let him carry out the transaction and be there to catch them in the act if he could. He should do his damn job.  
"Get your hand off of me"   
"No" Nick backed Kelly against the sinks. "I’m sick of your damn teasing"  
"Oh yeah," Kelly rolled his hips against Nick’s "What’re you gonna do Detective, spank me?"  
Nick spun Kelly until he faced the sinks and the mirror “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Nick leaned in and nipped at Kelly’s ear, watched as the man’s eyes fluttered closed. His hand sunk into Kelly hair and yanked his head back “Keep your damn eyes open. You watch everything i’m doing to you.”   
Kelly opened his eyes and rubbed his ass back against Nick “Bossy much?”   
Nick hissed and gripped Kelly’s hips to still his movements. This was insane. In the god damn public bathrooms for god’s sake? Where anyone could just walk in?   
"Better hurry Nicko" Kelly wiggled his hips, eyes gleaming as he met Nick’s in the mirror "Anyone could walk in. Your pretty lady friend might come looking for you."   
"Your date might come looking for you" Nick pointed out.   
Kelly spun around and pushed Nick back, away from the sinks “Well then,” he dropped to his knees in front of Nick “I better be quick about it”   
Nick watched as Kelly made short work of the button and zipper of his slacks. A distant part of his brain told him this was madness. But that annoying voice vanished as soon as that warm, wet mouth landed on his his over sensitized skin.   
Nick bit his lip to stop from crying out as Kelly went to work. He gripped the man’s hair as he forced himself deeper into that wet heat. Looking down and seeing those lips wrapped around him, Nick fucking lost it, he just fucking let go.  
Kelly drank him down, swallowing every drop.  
"Fuuck" he moaned out as Kelly got to his feet, licking his lips to catch any stray drop.   
"It was nice doing business with you Nick. Quick and dirty, just how i like it." Kelly indicated Nick’s exposed cock "You might want to tuck that away before someone really comes in"   
Nick blinked as the man who had just gone to town on his dick backed out of the bathroom without a single glance back.


End file.
